


Not so Scruffy

by Nerdy_JD



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: I dont know what to tag, M/M, Morning, Notes, This is your fault Sweettoothforpie, break in, hints - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_JD/pseuds/Nerdy_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dareth wakes up one morning and discovers that someone has broken in. But they made him breakfast and didn't take anything so there's nothing to worry about. Until he finds the note<br/>And the hints<br/>And the cafe<br/>And a mystery man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Scruffy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweettoothforpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweettoothforpie/gifts).



> What an odd but adorable pairing

Dareth woke up to the birds chirping outside, soft blankets swivelled around his body and the amazing smell of pancakes for breakfast. The gentle hint of chocolate reached his nose and urged his to get up and move to the kitchen. Sunshine invaded his fishing through the open curtains and the gentle summer breeze flowed through the room, bringing the scent of nature into the room. Dareth groaned as he moved his shoulders and stretched as he rolled onto his side. He breathed in the lovely atmosphere and pushed himself to sit up. That’s when he realised that he was shirtless. Seeing a brown t-shirt laying on the floor he put that on and made his way to the bathroom. The windows were open here as well and a clean set of clothes were put out for him over the steel rack, along with a towel and some sweet smelling soap. He glanced at the items and frowned to himself as he pulled out his toothbrush to get the taste of morning out of his mouth.

When he was done washing his face and fixing his bed-hair, Dareth began making his way downstairs to the kitchen as well as the source of the wonderful aroma. Everything was clean, not a speck of dust littered the table in the living room, not a single smudge of spilt food was on the counter in the kitchen and everything was put in its place. Dareth was contemplating whether he had woken up in the right apartment when he saw the single plate and fork sitting next to another plate with chocolate chip pancakes stacked on top of it. He didn’t question it however and was grateful for the delicious morning meal. He lathered the golden honey syrup over the soft meal and wolfed them down, his plate was clean sooner than he’d liked and in to time all the readymade pancakes were gone. Dareth was a little sad that such a heavenly experience was over but a brightly coloured note caught his eye. It was orange and red with rough writing. It was pushed between the cupboard doors and stood out against the pristine white doors. He walked over to the note, leaving his plate on the counter and started reading the scruffy handwriting.

Roses are red  
I found you asleep on your bed  
Violets are blue  
I wish I was there with you

‘ _Well that’s creepy_.’ Dareth thought to himself and continued reading the note beyond the disturbing poem.

_Did you like the breakfast, I hope you did._   
_Follow the clues and you might get a little surprise_   
_I promise it’s worth it_   
**_Love- …_ **

Dareth sighed as he put the note down with the forgotten plate on the counter. On one hand, following this creepy persons hints with completely outrages but so intriguing. On the other hand he didn’t even want to think about this secret admirer, because one; nobody would even give him a second glance because he’s well, he’s Dareth. And two; he already had his one little somebody that he liked. Maybe this was a bad idea but he’s the kind of person that’s all for bad ideas so why not.

Dareth walked back upstairs and showered before putting on the clothes that were left for him. He dressed in a black jeans, dark brown sneakers and a lighter earthy brown-white shirt. Over the shirt laid a dark brown three-quarter blazer which he slung on. He styled his hair and trotted downstairs trying to ignore how this mystery person knew his size of shoes and clothing. He was about to walk out the door when a thought came up.

He didn’t find any of the hints yet. Dareth made his way back into the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards only to find nothing. Next, he went to the living room where he looked between the pillows and seats and even the cabinet but still he found nothing. Finally he decided to go back up to his room and see if he could find something there. He went to his closet and started packing out the clothing’s hanging there, behind and old brown suit he found something cold and sharp. He yanked his hand away with a yelp before carefully reaching out again. He pulled the object out and examined it. It was an Aeroblade.

Okay, hint one was an aeroblade, does that mean the person is Cole? Can’t be, he’s already dating Kai. Another one of the ninja perhaps? It had gold accents around the inner circle and the blade looked quite warn out already. Dareth decided to put his ‘hint’ on the bed for now until he could find more. He walked into the bathroom and on the lid of the toilet sat a small little toy. What was weird was that it hadn’t been there a while ago, it was a small plastic dinosaur, a t-rex. Dareth closely examined to toy to see if there was any other things engraved on it maybe, but he found none.

Okay, so he had an aeroblade and a toy. Dareth still didn’t know who this person was and was about to give up his searching and just go out when another scent that morning assaulted his nose. The closer he got, the more potent it became. He followed the smell downstairs where he found a trail of coffee beans leading to the living room. At the end it was shaped like an arrow that pointed to the open window. He peeked his head out and saw the busy streets bellow him, cars were driving past and people made their way to work, some chatting away on their phones. But across the street from his apartment was a café, small but they made the best coffee that Dareth had ever tasted. It was part of his morning ritual to make a stop there before he went to work. Well now he knew where to find the mystery person but he still didn’t figure out who it was. People need to learn that not everybody’s a morning person.

Dareth pocketed his wallet, keys and the note that was still on the counter before walking to the front door. He reached for the knob before stopping and looking down at the small chain hanging around the knob. At the end hung one half of the Jing and Yang, he hand the yang. He lifted it up and pulled it over his head, careful not to break the small and delicate silver chain. He opened the door and made his way down to the front of the building. ‘Well I better go find out who this mystery person is.’

He walked across the busy street until the doors of the old café. Inside, the colour scheme was red and an earth brown. The floors were cream tile and it was littered with small tables placed everywhere around the shop. People were sitting randomly and Dareth tried to spot someone sitting alone but there were at least five people that matched that vague description. So Dareth opted to just sit at his own table and wait for that person to find him. When he sat down he started toying with the small trinket around his neck, before getting bored and reaching for his phone. Only realise that he’d forgotten it and now he was sitting there like an idiot doing nothing in a café, supposedly waiting for someone. A waiter came to his table and asked for his order, her jolly mood brightened his own up a bit. Dareth ordered a chocolate latte and sank back down into his chair as he waited for his order.

He was busy playing with the necklace again when he saw someone take a seat opposite him. When he looked up he saw the familiar wavy brown hair, stubborn stubble and eye patch. “Ronin, what are you doing here?” Ronin was dressed in a simple white shirt with a jeans and sneakers. The brunette turned to face Dareth in a nonchalant manner. “Just passing by, you know.” He replied as he called a waiter over. He ordered a strawberry milkshake as well as the awesome cheesecake they sold here, Dareth continued to stare at Ronin. He took in every detail, noticing how he didn’t where his wrap around his neck in its usual casual manner, or how he wasn’t sporting the maroon straw had that he usually did. His no caring attitude would have been off putting for most, but it wasn’t for Dareth, he found excitement in the unpredictable ways of people like Ronin. He always imagined Ronin taking him for ride on his airship Rex, traveling to a beach or mountain to watch the sunset or to do something they weren't supposed to-

Dareth pursed his lips and breathed in through his mouth in an attempt to slow his rapidly pounding heart and to control the spreading heat covering his cheeks. The waiter had brought their milkshakes and Robins cheesecake, Dareth watched the man eat it with appreciation. “Ronin.” He began slowly, the man hummed his acknowledgment. “Why did you sneak into my house?” Dareth continued as his hand lifted up to play with the necklace. I noticed that a similar silver chain was around Ronin’s neck and he internally slapped himself for not figuring it out sooner. Ronin gave a small chuckle and looked up at the flustered face, pausing from devouring the cake. “I hope it wasn't too weird.”

“You were a complete creep.” Dareth said and watched Ronin blush and shy away from his own gaze. “But it was nice what you did, I liked it.” The smugness in the things face returned and he flashed a toothy grin in Dareth’s direction. “Well them I’m glad you liked part one.” Dareth raised an eyebrow at him. “Part one?” He repeated. “Yeah, if your up for it.” Ronin was leaning over towards him over the table with that same smug smile on his lips.

“Lead the way.”


End file.
